A Very Linstead Christmas
by Linstead
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Voight is hosting a family dinner at his place. Jay and Erin, who are finally dating, say their goodbyes in the locker room, both sure Voight doesn't want him at his table.


**Another one of my collaborations with Lara (lindsayshalstead on tumblr). It's a oneshot and we hope you guys like it! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Voight's voice echoed around the whole room, "Because of what we did today, this city will have a safe Christmas. Enjoy your night with your family and friends, you all earned it." He looked at everyone but Jay, and it drove Erin crazy.<p>

Ever since they told Voight that they were together, he'd given Jay the cold shoulder. They both felt it. Erin knew Voight wouldn't hide his disapproval but if he was going to be mad, he should be mad at both of them.

Nadia rushed to Erin, "I know you're spending Christmas with Voight, but the rehab center is hosting a dinner party later tonight, if you can, stop by?"

"I'll try, enjoy it!" Erin smiled and embraced her. She was so proud of Nadia, she overcame every obstacle and was finally happy.

She scanned the room, looking for Jay but he wasn't there anymore.

"Jay's in the locker room." whispered Adam behind her shoulder.

She laughed and lightly elbowed his stomach. Was it that obvious? She thought to herself.

Erin entered the locker room and noticed that Jay had changed into something a little more formal. A read sweater and black pants.

"Aren't you looking festive?" she joked.

His eyes lit up the second he saw her.

"Ha ha." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Erin responded by putting her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him. It was a slow and soft kiss, yet it ignited a fiery passion inside of her. Jay made Erin melt like butter.

They broke apart, but their arms were still wrapped around each other. Neither of them wanting to let go.

"So you're going over to Voight's place, huh? I guess you like him better than me." smirked Jay.

Erin laughed and playfully punched his shoulder "Don't be such an ass, it's tradition, you know that. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

The corners of his mouth rose and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and a piece of Erin felt like it had been ripped from her chest. Knowing that Jay didn't have any family, she wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas with

her two favorite men, but she knew that asking Voight to have Jay join would be pushing the line. It wasn't that Voight didn't like Jay, on the contrary he did and respected him because Jay brought the best in everyone even in Voight. But breaking his 'no relationship' rule took a toll on Voight and it was a lot to take in.

Erin's lips met Jay's once again. The warmth of his mouth sent a flood of electricity through her body, no matter how many times she kissed him she always wanted more. She lost herself in him for a while and then just like that kiss was over.

Jay was breathless, "Whoa, what was that for?"

"Oh, just your pre-Christmas present that's all." Erin teased.

"My pre-Christmas present? Hmm, I like where this going."

Erin laughed a bit and shook her head, biting her lip, knowing that would drive him crazy.

"You'll just have to wait… I have some other place to be first."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Go, before I decide to abduct you and take you home with me."

She kissed him one last time, shortly, before she let go of him and turned around, to walk out of the locker room. Jay followed her, even though he wouldn't be going with her to Voight's place.

It would be weird, sitting at Voight's table with Justin and the pregnant Olive, and she all alone. Now that she and Jay were together, he should be there too. But it was off limits, she knew that. It wasn't going to happen any time soon. Maybe next year.

Erin was going home first. She wanted to change into something more appropriate for Christmas, a jeans and a black t-shirt weren't exactly festive. Maybe she could wear that new black dress she'd bought a few weeks back. And after dinner, she could swing by Jay's place and surprise him… A smirk crept up her face.

"What are you smirking about?" Jay asked, walking beside her through the empty bullpen.

In just a few minutes, their office space had cleared out and everyone had gone home. Not that it was such a weird thing, it was Christmas after all. Everyone deserved to go home to their loved ones and celebrate this special evening with them.

"Nothing," she replied, still smirking. "You'll see soon enough."

"Don't tease me like that, Erin," he grinned and shook his head.

"Maybe I should just take you home with me…"

"Ha, you wouldn't dare. You'd be too afraid Voight would kick you off the team."

"As if, he knows this teams needs me."

Erin rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling a bit. He was partly right. Jay had been a great addition to the team, and they wouldn't be a whole team without him. Voight wouldn't fire him. Besides, if he wanted to fire him, he would've already done it by now.

Together they walked down the stairs, ready to leave the precinct and both head home. She honestly didn't know what Jay was going to do tonight. Wait for her to drop by? He'd told her already that he didn't really have any plans, that he was probably going to see Ben's parents before heading home. But that was about it.

She wanted to ask him, but it felt wrong to ask him here. She would ask him when she saw him later tonight. They could talk about their evenings and spend the rest of the night together. After she'd swung by the rehab center to say hi to Nadia, of course.

It would be a busy evening for her, but she didn't mind. This way, she got to spend it with all the people she loved and that was what Christmas was all about, wasn't it?

"All right, I guess I'll see you later?" Jay asked, smiling.

Erin nodded and put both of her hands in her pockets. If she didn't, she'd probably attack him again to kiss him. That wasn't such a good idea with a bunch of other cops watching.

Voight was standing near the counter, chatting with Platt, probably wishing her a merry Christmas.

"Okay, enjoy your dinner."

"Yeah, you too. I'll call you."

Jay put on his coat and turned around, and just as he started heading towards the door, Voight spoke up.

_Voight._

"Where do you think you're going, Halstead?"

Jay turned around, one of his eyebrows raised high. He was clearly just as surprised as Erin was. What was this all about? Immediately, she turned around as well, facing their boss and waiting for him to explain himself.

"Sir?" Jay asked, even his voice sounded confused. Erin couldn't blame him.

"Didn't I tell you to spend time with your friends and family?"

"Yeah, but I don't-"

"So don't walk away then. We're having dinner at my place tonight."

Voight looked from Jay to Erin. He just stared at her, he didn't smile at her at all. But she did.

"Consider this your Christmas present," he said.

It was all she wanted. This was a big step for him, accepting out loud that she and Jay were actually together. She'd been mad at him for giving Jay the cold shoulder, but this kind of made up for that.

"All right. See you both at eight at my place. Don't be late."

Voight left and Erin turned around to look at Jay. Her _boyfriend. _And her partner. Her smile got bigger when she saw his face. He looked so confused, it was adorable. Carefully, she grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, detective Halstead," she said, pulling him closer.

He laughed and nodded, leaning in towards her.

"Merry Christmas, detective Lindsay."

And then he kissed her. Right there and then. What did it matter now? Voight already knew, and he was accepting it.

This was going to be an amazing Christmas.


End file.
